Souffrance
by thaliasanada
Summary: Le changement d'une femme.


Voici mes écrits avant ma fic sur twilight :) autre monde autre thème mais aussi fan :) n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

«Oublier ce mal, juste une fois seulement. L'enlever de mon corps pour que je puisse enfin respirer sereinement. Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste que la souffrance s'arrête…un peu.»

La journée était chaude et humide comme toute journée d'été qui se respecte à Tôkyô. Mes pas étaient lourds et fatigués. Cela faisait des mois que nous n'avions pas de travail et malgré mes efforts rien ne changeait. Bien que tous les matins, je m'obstinais à me lever pour vérifier le tableau des messages, je restais la seule à trouver cette situation exaspérante. Mon cher partenaire préférait plutôt batifoler tout le long de la journée que de m'aider à renverser la tendance.

Lasse de tout, je me trainais comme à mon habitude au Cat's Eye, espérant trouver du réconfort auprès de ma meilleure amie Miki.

Notre vie à tous avait changé depuis quelques mois. Bien qu'heureuse pour mes amis, un nouveau sentiment était né en moi. Un sentiment que j'eu du mal à accepter. La jalousie.

Miki nous avait apprit à la fin du printemps, une heureuse nouvelle, qui avait fait basculer notre monde. Falcon et elle attendaient un enfant. La barmaid était enceinte de quelques semaines et voulait faire partager sa joie avec nous tous. L'annonce passée, certains avait laissé éclater leur joie comme Kazue et Saeko alors que d'autres n'avaient simplement rien dit. Moi je restais paralysée à la nouvelle mais sautais dans les bras de mon amie, après mettre remise du choc. Bien entendu, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle mais dès que je me trouvais en sa présence, je devais fournir un effort supplémentaire pour le lui montrer. Et plus le temps passé et plus cet effort devenait douloureux. Pourtant cela ne m'empêchais pas, comme un rituel sans fin, de revenir au café tous les matins, après ma visite à la gare.

Comme quoi, quand on est masochiste, on aime appuyer où ça fait mal !

Et pour me faire mal, j'étais une spécialiste. Mon partenariat avec Ryô en était aussi une preuve. Huit ans de collaboration et encore plus de souffrance dans un amour non partagé. A chaque pas en avant correspondait son équivalent en marche arrière. Les non dits et les gestes cachés me rongeaient de l'intérieur de plus en plus.

Le summum avait été atteint après l'annonce de mon amie. En rentrant chez nous, j'avais dit ma joie à mon partenaire, qui restait encore plus taciturne qu'à son habitude. Sa réponse avait glaciale, pire qu'une bourrasque de neige en plein hiver. Je ne devais pas me leurrer, si je restais auprès de lui, dans le milieu, une joie identique de celle de Miki, ne me serait jamais permise.

-Tant que tu seras près de moi, Kaori, être mère te seras refusé. Etre une femme tout court d'ailleurs…

Sa voix avait balayé les derniers espoirs que je pouvais nourrir.

Depuis je survivais, tel un zombie, laissant mes habitudes de vie combler, sans succès, les longues heures de mon existence sans espoir.

Chaque matin, je me levais tel un robot, préparer le petit déjeuné de mon partenaire et chaque matin, je partais à la gare, vérifier le tableau des messages. Puis mes pas, sans consulter mon esprit, partaient dans la direction du Cat's Eye pour écouter les joies et espoirs d'une femme comblée.

Si au moins City Hunter avait eu du travail, j'aurais noyé mon esprit dans l'affaire mais même cela m'était refusé.

Mes amis avait bien vu que je n'étais plus la même. Et bien que je ne voulais pas causer de tort à Miki, celle-ci se faisait du souci pour moi et essayait de m'apporter le plus de réconfort possible. Bien entendu, elle était loin de se douter qu'elle avait été la cause de mon état et que Ryô n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le clou.

Mick se révélait aussi être un soutien inattendu. Depuis quelques semaines, il était devenu une épaule réconfortante car lui aussi avait été touché par la nouvelle, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Un soir alors que je tardais à vouloir rentrer à l'appartement, il m'avait convaincue de venir avec lui dans le parc, pour parler. Nous étions restés très longtemps silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue son malaise.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir mal à l'aise envers Miki, n'est-ce pas ?

D'abord surprise et ensuite prise au dépourvu, j'avais essayé de nier avant de soupirer et de lui répondre franchement.

-En effet.

Il m'avait alors sourit et se penchant en avant, avait passé ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, la tête touchant presque ses genoux.

-Pourquoi cela te touche-t-il autant ? L'envie, la jalousie, peut-être ?

Je m'étais crispée et les lèvres pincées, je n'avais pas voulu lui répondre.

-Je te comprends, tu sais, avait-il dit d'une voix soudain empreinte d'une tristesse absolue. Je ressens ça moi aussi…

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Mick ?

Ma voix m'avait moi-même surprise. Je ne tremblais pas.

-Tu es comme Ryô ? Tu ne veux pas faire naitre un enfant dans ce monde ?

Involontairement, j'avais avoué ma faiblesse. Le pourquoi de mon mal être et la cause.

Mick s'était alors tourné vers moi puis s'était rapproché si près de mon visage que je du retenir ma respiration.

-Non, Kaori. Je ne suis pas lâche comme cet idiot de japonais ! J'envie Falcon et Miki pour d'autres raisons…

Sa voix s'était tue et il avait baissé les yeux comme trop honteux de ce qu'il allait me révéler.

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, Kaori…

-Quoi ? avais-je hoqueté en reprenant mon souffle.

Alors Mick s'était livré à moi comme jamais, comme s'il avait eu besoin de ça pour pouvoir continuer à vivre le lendemain. Il m'avait expliqué que depuis l'explosion de l'avion et l'épisode de la poussière d'ange, il n'avait pas seulement perdu l'usage normal de ses mains mais il avait perdu plus. Ainsi le destin avait fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître la joie de voir son enfant. Il était en vie mais ne pouvait plus la donner. Il m'avait dit que Kazue n'était pas au courant, seul le doc et lui le savaient et maintenant moi. Il culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir le dire à son infirmière mais le courage lui manquait. Encore plus depuis la nouvelle, car cela avait fait naitre une nouvelle flamme dans les yeux de sa compagne. Flamme qu'il ne voulait pas éteindre mais qui le rongeait encore plus de l'intérieur maintenant. Une douleur encore plus forte et silencieuse. Une douleur infinie.

Ainsi portés par nos secrets, Mick et moi avions lié un nouveau lien. Un seul regard nous suffisait quand la coupe était pleine. Et que ce soit lui ou moi, nous venions à la rescousse de l'autre en cas de chute. Solidaires et masochistes, nous continuions à aller au café voir nos amis mais nous nous ressourcions dans l'énergie de l'autre au besoin.

Cette nouvelle complicité n'avait échappé à personne mais personne ne nous en fit la réflexion.

Et ainsi, je pouvais continuer à survivre à chaque nouvelle journée.

Alors en cette énième journée d'été où chaleur et humidité régnaient en maitre, mes pas lents et résignés, me menaient encore et toujours au lieu de ma torture.

Passant la porte du café, je collais sur mon visage, un sourire que j'essayais d'être le plus joyeux possible. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon amie, radieuse, le ventre mis en avant par un large bandeau de couleur vive. Puis je cherchais ma porte de sortie, mon ami, mon confident pour me rassurer. Il était là, discutant avec le futur père de famille.

Je soupirais de soulagement et lançais un bonjour sonore à la ronde avant d'esquiver la bombe blonde qui essayait encore et toujours de détourner l'attention de son malaise en continuant sa drague dépassée. Massue à la main, je donnais le change pour cacher moi-même cette douleur.

Puis je passais le reste de la matinée à discuter vêtements pour enfant et principe d'éducation avec la future mère, avant de m'excuser de devoir partir préparer le repas de mon glouton de partenaire. Mick fit de même et nous partîmes en même temps du café.

Marchant cote à cote, nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis que nous étions partis. Je me risquais un regard dans sa direction et fut surprise de voir qu'il me regardait en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Que dirais-tu de poser un lapin à Ryô et de venir manger avec moi ?

La proposition ne me surprit qu'à moitié. Ces derniers jours ma relation avec Ryô s'était encore plus dégradée et toute la bande avait bien vu la situation et Mick encore plus que les autres.

-Ne me tente pas… si tu savais comme je n'ai pas envie de rentrer…

-Et bien ne rentres pas ! lança-t-il en rigolant.

-Mick… ce n'est pas si simple…

-Mais bien sur que si Kaori ! On ne vit qu'une fois, non ? Alors pourquoi te rendre malade pour si peu ! Laisse le ruminer dans son coin pendant que nous on va se régaler ! Je t'invite !

Son sourire franc et ses yeux rieurs eurent raison de moi et j'acceptais sa proposition.

Un restaurant de quartier sans fioritures mais à l'ambiance agréable, nous accueillit pour le repas. Un bol d'air dans ma journée et quelques heures de détente bienvenue.

-Alors dis-moi la vérité, Kaori ?

-Quoi ? demandais-je étonnée du sérieux de son ton.

Mick me regarda dans les yeux et cala sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

-Toi et Ryô, vous en êtes où ?

Que cette question me fasse autant de mal, n'aurait pas du me surprendre pourtant cela me coupa la parole instantanément.

L'américain soupira et avala son fond de saké d'une traite.

-Si mal ?

Je n'aurais pas du me laisser submerger mais la douleur fut si forte que mes yeux se mouillèrent à la seconde.

-Kaori…pardon, je n'aurais pas…

Coupant la parole de mon ami, je fixais ses yeux et cherchais le confident. Pouvais-je tout lui dire ? Pouvais-je tout lui demander ?

-Mal n'est pas le mot. Fini serait ce qu'il y aurait de mieux à faire…

Mes larmes ne coulèrent pas, je reniflais pour les arrêter avant.

-Enfin fini si quelque chose avait commencé… mais ce n'est même pas le cas.

Les yeux bleus de l'américain me fixaient avec attention, m'intimant de continuer.

-Hier, je lui ai dis que je l'aimais…

Je vis Mick retenir son souffle. Cela me fit sourire.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Que crois-tu qu'il m'est dit ? Rien…comme toujours.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Enfin, pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça ?

Je baissais les yeux et cherchais mes mots. Que dire à Mick ? Que Ryô était saoul, que je l'attendais comme toujours au milieu de la nuit mais que cette fois j'ai craqué et que je lui ai dis tout le mal qu'il me faisait ?

-J'ai craqué…je ne savais plus quoi dire…alors je lui ai dis que je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, que cela devait changer et que je tenais trop à lui pour qu'on se détruisent ainsi…

Mais cela n'a rien changé…

Mick soupira et je sentis ses bras forts se resserrer sur moi. Puis un murmure, comme une litanie en anglais se déversa dans mon oreille sans que je puisses rien comprendre. Je me laissais aller à mon chagrin contre son épaule, laissant cette fois mes larmes couler.

Je serais incapable de dire comment cela s'était produit mais les faits étaient là. Alors que la lueur du jour frappait dans mes pupilles avec une force sans non, je me retournais dans ce lit qui n'était pas le mien pour me cacher de la lumière. Heurtant un bras qui n'était pas à moi, je regardais vers l'être allongé à mes côtés et fit prise d'un vertige. Les événements me revinrent en mémoire aussitôt et je cru me trouver en plein cauchemar.

Je revoyais ma douleur et la douceur de mon confident face à elle.

Nous étions partis du restaurant pour marcher et prendre l'air puis au coin d'une ruelle, je m'étais effondrée, voulant en finir avec cette douleur si insupportable. Alors je lui avais dit :

« Je veux oublier ce mal, juste une fois seulement. L'enlever de mon corps pour que je puisse enfin respirer sereinement. Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste que la souffrance s'arrête…un peu. »

Alors Mick m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait amené dans cet hôtel. Je n'avais rien dit, je m'étais laissée faire. Quand ses lèvres s'étaient appuyées sur les miennes, j'avais même approuvé et j'en avais redemandé.

J'avais laissé la douleur s'éloigner pour apprendre un nouveau sentiment. Un bien être si puissant s'était alors immiscé en moi tel une vague si puissante que je ne voulais plus que ça s'arrête. J'avais été insatiable, incontrôlable.

Je m'étais tellement senti en vie !

La fin de l'après-midi n'avait pas suffit, toute la nuit avait été aussi nécessaire. Ma douleur s'était éloignée si loin de moi que j'en avais oublié tout le reste. Kazue, Ryô même Mick. Je n'avait pensé qu'à moi et à cette vague si puissante et si bienfaitrice que mon confident me procurait. Mais maintenant que le jour était là et que tout me revenait en mémoire, je ne pouvais plus rien mettre de côté.

Mick et moi avions fait l'amour et pas qu'une fois.

Cherchant à me lever, je fus intercepté par une main qui agrippa mon bras. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je pu lire la même douleur que la mienne. La culpabilité.

-Kaori…

-Ne dis rien ! Je t'en pris, ne dis rien !

Cachant le plus possible mon corps sous le drap, je me mis à trembler sans le vouloir.

Le sentiment de bien être avait totalement disparu et je me sentais affreusement mal. Si j'avais voulu disparaître la veille, là je n'aurais même pas voulu exister.

-Kaori…

Sa voix était calme et douce.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

J'osais un regard dans sa direction.

Il m'avait pas bougé, sa main était toujours posée sur mon bras.

-Le seul coupable ici, c'est moi…

La bonne blague ! Comme si je n'avais pas participé !

-Mick…

-Non, écoute-moi. Je suis en couple, toi non. Même si tu penses devoir quelque chose à Ryô, tu ne lui dois rien… mais moi oui… alors le fautif, c'est moi…

Il se racla la gorge et me força à le regarder.

-Mais je ne regrette rien !

Son regard était tendre presque heureux. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il retira sa main de mon bras.

Moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me sentais si coupable et pourtant quelque chose en moi avait changé. J'avais changé.

-Un secret de plus…

La voix de Mick me fit sortir de mes réflexions.

-Quoi ?

-Un secret de plus à partager, me dit-il en se relevant.

Je détournais mon regard de son corps nu et me mis à rougir. J'avais offert ma première fois à mon meilleur ami, à mon confident. La seule personne à me comprendre ces derniers temps. Etait-ce si mal ? Finalement il avait raison, je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne… enfin si, à Kazue…

-Mick ?

Alors qu'il s'habillait, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Pardon…

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il étonné.

-Pour elle…

Mick soupira alors et détourna le regard.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Kaori mais je ne veux pas la faire souffrir… Je ne regrette rien, c'était mon choix mais… je ne veux pas lui faire subir cette souffrance en plus…

-Je sais. Je ne dirais rien, promis… merci.

L'américain me regarda à nouveau et son regard bleu étonné se posa sur moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir fait partir le mal…

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes cheveux. Puis il parti en premier, me laissant seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Je cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer mais rien ne vint. Au fond de moi, je n'avais pas mal. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du agir aussi égoïstement pourtant je ne le regrettais pas non plus. Je me sentais plus forte et plus vivante. La douleur était toujours là mais je savais maintenant que j'étais capable de vivre avec.

Le Cat's Eye était rempli de tous mes amis. Même Ryô s'était donné la peine de venir. Falcon était posté devant nous, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Dans ses bras de géant, un petit être si minuscule, remuait. Une petite fille.

Les félicitations fusaient, les rires et les compliments remplissaient le café.

Légèrement en retrait, je regardais la scène, un sourire sur les lèvres. Miki et Falcon avaient vraiment l'air heureux, cela faisait tant plaisir à voir. Kazue, Saeko et le doc étaient tout autour des parents et de l'enfant, gazouillant et sous le charme. Ryô se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, assistant de loin à la scène avec Reika à ses côtés.

J'allais m'avancer vers les héros du jour quand je senti deux bras forts me retenir.

Mick.

Depuis « notre secret », nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls une seule fois. La peur peut-être. Le regret, surement. Mais là, je sentais qu'il avait besoin de mon soutien et je comprenais pourquoi.

Sans me retourner vers lui, je lui serrais la main très fort. J'y mettais toute mon énergie. Pas besoin de plus de mot ou de geste. Puis je m'éloignais de lui pour avancer à mon tour vers l'enfant.

-Ryô…

J'avais dit ça doucement pourtant le nettoyeur se stoppa alors qu'il se trouvait à plus de deux mètres devant moi sur le trottoir.

Il ne se retourna pas mais attendit que je continue.

-Je vais partir…

Il resta silencieux. Je devais continuer mais je sentis les larmes se répandre sur mes joues.

-Quand ? me demanda-t-il alors.

-Ce soir…

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Mick ?

Surprise, je m'avançais vers lui.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes amants, non ?

Son ton n'avait pas changé mais je me sentis mal à l'aise.

-Non. Cela n'est arrivé qu'une fois…

A quoi bon lui mentir. Ce soir serait le dernier.

-A bon ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que cela continuait.

-Et bien tu t'es trompé.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, je me plantais devant lui.

-Il a été là pour moi à un moment où j'en avais besoin…

-Tant mieux.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

-Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ?

Cette fois son ton se fit plus dur et je ne pu retenir un sourire.

-J'ai changé Ryô…

-Oui, je vois…

Je n'eu plus peur à ce moment là.

Mes pieds se relevèrent légèrement et je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il se laissa faire. Il accepta ce premier et dernier baiser.

Puis je me retournais pour rejoindre une dernière fois mon appartement. En effet, j'avais changé. Maintenant, je savais que je devais apprendre à vivre sans lui. Et je savais que je le pouvais. La douleur était toujours là au fond de moi mais elle ne me rongeait plus de l'intérieur comme avant.

« Accepter ce mal, pour une fois maintenant. L'enfermer dans mon corps pour que je puisse enfin respirer sereinement. Je n'ai pas demandé pas grand-chose, juste que la souffrance se taise…assez. »


End file.
